


Not Just Any Fish

by phantomdieb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lovestruck Dorks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: Kawanishi and Semi have a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking to dearest darling [Sel](https://twitter.com/selpuku) about KawaSemi and somehow we ended up talking about them going on dates and.  
> This is where we are now.
> 
> Enjoy✨

“Taichi, I'm here!” Semi yelled and waved so it was easier for his boyfriend to find him in that mass of people.  
  
“Sorry, I'm late. I had to do something first,” Kawanishi apologized.  
  
Semi shot him a blinding smile. “Don't worry about it. Did you finish what you had to do?”  
  
“Actually I have,” Kawanishi said as he pulled out a single red chrysanthemum from behind his back. Semi knew because he once looked up flowers and the chrysanthemum was not just the symbol of the Emperor and the Imperial family, but also his birth flower. It became his favourite flower back then and thus he also knew the meaning of it.  
  
_Love._  
  
It was hard not to smile at the cute gesture so he didn't even try to hide it. He carefully took the flower from his boyfriend's hand and then leaned up to kiss him. Semi was satisfied when he watched a blush spread over Kawanishi's cheeks.  
  
He took his hand and entwined their fingers.  
“You ready?” he asked Kawanishi, his grin getting even wider when he saw that Kawanishi was still blushing.  
  
“I am. Let's go.”  
  
  
They bought the tickets with a small quarrel.  
  
“You're not buying the tickets, Taichi. I am!”  
  
“Says who?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“Too bad that you're so small then because my vote counts more so I'm paying.”  
  
“What kind of logic is that?”  
  
“The logic of love. Or short: lol.”  
  
Semi, who was about to say something, stared at him with his mouth open before he snorted. Kawanishi used that opportunity to pay for the tickets and drag his boyfriend inside with him.  
  
“That was totally unfair of you,” Semi tried to scold him but failed.  
  
“It worked though,” Kawanishi grinned and leaned down to peck his boyfriend on his forehead.  
  
“Alright. But I'm paying the next time. No tricks.” Semi pointed his index at Kawanishi to emphasise his words.  
  
“Fiiiiiine,” he said, but his grin told another story.  
  
  
Once they've shown their tickets they went inside.  
  
Semi grabbed his boyfriend's hand and dragged him with him into the hall. The hall itself was poorly lit but the lack of light from lamps was made up by the light coming from the tanks to their left and right. The fish swam in there calmly and totally unimpressed by the people standing in front of the glass to watch them. Semi stopped as well.  
  
“I'm so excited for this,” he said after a while and turned to Kawanishi. “Thank you for taking me here, Taichi.”  
  
He tightened his grip on Kawanishi's hand and dragged him towards the other side of the tank, completely unaware that it didn't take him more than that to turn his boyfriend into a blushing mess.  
  
  
“Taichi, look! There's a shark!” Again Semi pulled his boyfriend over to the other side. “Whoa cool! It's so big! Isn't it crazy how we can just stand here and watch that shark? I mean, you can't just swim out into the ocean and watch him there so this is just amazing.”  
  
Kawanishi watched his boyfriend, his lips curved into a soft smile.  
  
“Is there anything you want to see, Taichi?” Semi turned to him, his eyes sparkling.  
  
“Hmm, I guess I'd like to see the jellyfish.”  
  
“Jellyfish? Alright let's go!” Semi ducked under Kawanishi's arm and wrapped both arms around him before leaning into his boyfriend.  
  
“You're so cuddly today, Eita,” Kawanishi laughed and put his arm around him.  
  
“Are you complaining?” Semi asked with a playful voice.  
  
“Not at all.”  
  
  
They finally found the jellyfish and Semi let go of Kawanishi to step closer to the glass seperating them from the animals.  
  
“They are so beautiful,” Semi whispered. The glass fogged when Semi's breath hit it. The light from inside the aquarium illuminated Semi's face, the moving water creating beautiful shadows dancing on his skin.  
  
Kawanishi stood there, agape, and could look nowhere else. It was as if his very soul had been captured by the sight that was taking place in front of him. The most beautiful person of the earth was standing right there, not even two meters apart from him, and all Kawanishi could do was stare.  
  
His throat felt dry.  
  
  
Suddenly Semi turned around, his beautiful smile becoming even wider when he caught Kawanishi staring and there was a softness in Semi's eyes that made a feeling of _home_ settle in Kawanishi's chest.  
  
“You haven't been watching the jellyfish,” the older said quietly when he crossed the distance between them and took Kawanishi's hand in his.  
  
“No I haven't.” Kawanishi's voice was hoarse so he cleared his throat. “I found a far more beautiful fish that captured my eyes. The most unique and beautiful fish I've ever laid my eyes on.”  
To hide that he was blushing, Semi put his hands on Kawanishi's cheeks and pulled him down in a kiss.  
  
“I love you, Taichi. You silly noodle.”  
  
Kawanishi snorted and leaned his forehead against Semi's. Their noses brushed. “I love you, too.”  
  
  
“Ta-daa! Look what I bought for you when you weren't looking!” Eita pulled a small plushie out from under his jacket and gave it to Kawanishi.  
  
It was a beige coloured octopus plushie. The tips of it's tentacles were a slightly darker shade, making it look like they had been dyed. And the octopus, though having a blush on its cheeks, was scowling.  
  
Kawanishi blinked a few times. “Doesn't it kinda look like you?”  
  
“Wha- what?” Semi spluttered. “What are you saying?”  
  
“But look! It almost has the same colour as your hair. Even the darker tips are there. And so is your almost always prominent scowl and blush. I'm gonna name it Eita.”  
  
“Taichiiiiii,” Semi started to protest when Kawanishi suddenly pushed something against his chest.  
“What is that?” the older asked and watched as his boyfriend almost shyly rubbed the back of his head.  
  
“I got you something as well. Great minds really think alike, as it seems.”  
  
Semi raised his present and was greeted by -  
  
“A cuttlefish plushie,” he stated.  
  
“I saw it and thought you'd like it.”  
  
Semi started smiling and pressed the cuttlefish against his chest. “I love it. Thank you, Taichi.”  
  
Kawanishi leaned down and kissed Semi.  
“You're welcome.”  
  
“Now, just so that it's fair, I'm gonna name my cuttlefish Taichi! And I even have a logic reason on why!”  
  
“And what may that reason be?” Kawanishi asked.  
  
“Cuttlefish. Kinda sounds like cuddlefish. A cuddlyfish. That's you, if you were a fish.”  
  
Kawanishi snorted. “What even is a 'cuddlyfish'?”  
  
“A fish that likes to cuddle.”  
  
“Weren't you the one who cuddled up to me earlier?” Kawanishi grinned.  
  
“It's usually you,” Semi shot back.  
  
“Fine, fine,” Kawanishi laughed. “You win.”  
  
“Finally admitting defeat.” Semi joined his laughter and took his boyfriend's hand.  
“Come on. Let's go back to school or we'll be late for dinner.”  


  
–  
  


“So,” Tendou revised Semi's story after he had told him everything back in their dorm room. “After your cute little aquarium date with your pretty boyfriend, he bought you a cuttlefish plushie which you named Taichi, while you've bought him an octopus plushie which he named Eita, did I get this right?”  
  
The red chrysanthemum Taichi got him was standing on his table in a glass bottle half full with water.  
Semi hummed quietly in response. In his arm he held cuttlefish Taichi which he pressed to his chest tightly.  
  
“I love him so much, Tendou. I feel like my heart will burst in any second.” Semi sighed.  
  
“Ah, yeah. Love of young people~” Tendou singsang as he dramatically put a hand on his chest.  
  
“You're just a few months older than me!”  
  
“That is already enough, dearest darling Semisemi~” he continued. “So young and innocent. Ahhh, this is truely refreshing~”  
  
“Stop it already,” Semi said and threw his pillow at Tendou, hitting him right in his face.  
  
“Your aim is truely terrifying, my dearest Setter~” Tendou grinned at him.  
  
Semi laughed. “You deserved that. Now go turn off that light so we can watch that anime you wanted to see with me.”  
  
“Holy shit. Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> NOW THAT YOU'VE READ IT  
> PLEASE TAKE SOME TIME TO LOOK AT [THIS AMAZING AND GORGEOUS FANART](https://twitter.com/selpuku/status/790267334350876673)  
> I'm still weeping


End file.
